PRECIOUS METALS: Silver and Gold
by Lady Nightmare
Summary: Featuring two puppet children, residents of Lea Monde, during the invasion of Romeo


PRECIOUS METALS: Silver and Gold  
By: Lady Nightmare (Andrea)  
  
  
The moonlight was very beautiful tonight. The breeze carried the scents of flowers and forest from the east, the country. The clouds slowly drifted to the west, following the flower scented winds. From the west, moans of the dead could be heard, full af sorrow and angst.  
There was a sound of soft footfalls behind me. With leaves shrivling up to crumbs, and pineneedles softly rustling.  
  
I turned around to see my sister standing there. She was older than I, and was much stronger also. I wonder what her reason is for being here on the surface? "What are you doing here, dear sister?"   
"Fleshed folk have dared to enter the city," Gold said. "They may be of threat to us."  
  
I frowned, hugging my Kris. Tis have been long since anything has entered. The last I've seen of the fleshed kind was before the Great Quake. I wonder what their intentions are? "Do you know of who these "intruders" are?"  
  
"The rumors are of a small group of cultists, a fighter of some kind, and many knights following them. They all seem to be enemies to each other," Gold concluded.  
  
"Do we have orders to be on guard then?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Gold nodded and headed back to the city, while I lingered there, watching my older sister leave. The wind picked up alittle, causing her hair and skirt to wave back and forth.  
  
She dissapeared in the dark and I was left alone, once again, watching the sun rise over the mountains. There was a flicker in the distance, I shifted my view for a better look. In the city there were small specks of light, dim but true, flooding the Town Center West. My best guess was torches that burned red fires, emiting warmth. Probably the knights, knowing that sister had said there was a small group of cultists and a man, they couldn't have filled the whole Town Center West. I wonder if they're nice?  
  
----------  
  
The clouds were turning a redish hue because of the rising sun. I wish it would stall for just a couple minutes so I could reach the Keep, that way I could find my way around to Iron Maiden from there.  
  
I hope little sister will take my message seriously, for she is known to think everything is a mere game. Always wandering around the Undercities, playing little games like jumprope, or hop-scotch. The invaders show signs of aggression, attacking the zombies, even while they lay still. What did we ever do to them?!  
  
I reached Iron Maiden B2, I could tell by the lighting. There were sounds of sharpening, laughing, and gossip all around the level. I walked up to Emerald, second in charge, and poked her in the back. She turned to me, and smiled.  
  
"'Bout time Gold! Everything's all frazzled and razzled around here! The Dark Crusader in the other room won't share with Ravena, and the Zombie Dragon won't budge!" She said frusterated.   
  
"Leave it then, I'm sure they all have reasons, and besides, Azura will take care of the intruders if she's pissed enough." I said, with a hint of supressed laughter. Emerald just gave me a look, and resumed directing everything in order.  
  
I headed to Asura's chambers on B3, hopefully she's in a good mood today!  
  
----------  
  
I sighed inwardly, I've been lingering here for too long! Finally I turned towards the city and headed back. I ran faster and faster until I reached the entrance to Town Center West, I wanted to see the'se new visitor's in person!  
  
I slowly creaked the doors open and slid inside, hiding in the shadows. There was the sound of talking as I got closer to one of the fires.  
"I don't like this place, everytime I even SEE a shadow flickering, I think it's one of those monsters! I don't know what's wrong with me!"  
  
"I know, I feel the same way. There's something in this city, spirits or something. I always hear something whispering in my ear-"  
  
"Ditto, I wonder what happened to all those people that died in the quake?"  
  
I creeped closer, silently. I want to see what these visitors look like!  
  
"Did you hear that?!?" The two soldiers ceased their conversation, and stayed completely still. I suspect that they're listening, so I keep still. "I have a feeling that we're being watched...." He trailed off and started to take steady steps towards my shadow. "I think the sound came from this corner," he said to his partner. The other soldier just nodded, readying his weapon.  
  
What to do! I can't show myself! What should I DO!!??  
The soldier got closer, raising his weapon.  
  
I wish I didn't need to do this! Maybe if I divert them... I bit my bottom lip as the soldier drew closer. Wait! What if I look extremely innocent? Maybe he'll leave me alone! I silently adjusted my clothing to look decent, and was ready for action. Must look cute!  
  
The soldier raised his weapon higher, and came down with a speedy attack. I dodged it and ran to the open, where I could be seen. I turned around and looked at the soldier with giant puppy eyes. I wonder how pathetic I look right now?  
  
"My god!" Was all that the soldier could utter before his partner could join him.  
  
Now the other soldier readied his weapon and causiously stepped closer to me. I backed away, and tripped on a stone, of course I meant to do this! I faked a tear and sniffed, making it look like I was going to bawl.  
  
"The poor child! I wonder how long she's been here, what if she's a surviver-"  
  
"-or a monster," The other finished off. I was still sniffing and looking too adorible.  
  
"We should help her.." The other said, ignoring the soldiers cautioning. "Please, don't cry," the man soothed, inching towards me. I stayed and continued to sniff. The soldier was now three feet away from me. He then paused and sheathed his weapon. He smiled to me and started to dig through a small leather pouch tied to the belt. "Here kid, some bread. My name's Dan Narokya," Dan said, offering a small piece of bread. I took it from his hands and just looked at it, puppets usually didn't eat....  
  
I smiled to him and forced myself to take atleast one bit of the wheat. I chewed, for it was a little hard, and swollowed, it really didin't taste like anything.  
  
"Hey, what're those?" Dan's partner asked, pointing to my strings. "And what's with your eyes kid?....Hey! You're not a kid are you!?" Oh shoot! He charged at me without an answer. Before he could swipe, I leaped back, stuffing the bread in a pocket, and drawing my Kris. Dan was pushed aside, stuned, I don't know why though.  
  
I charged from the air and stabbed the man in the left shoulder. He gave a pained yell as I drew Kris back and out. And for the finishing blow! I cocked my head innocently, smiled with a giggle, and chopped his head off with a sickening sound of metal against flesh. I heard a gasp behind me, there Dan was, fright in his eyes. I ran after him, and stabbed him near the heart. I released the Kris as he fell to the ground, crimson blood already leaking from around the dagger. I walked over to him and kneeled next to him. He looked at me, his eyes already out of focas, as if looking into a different world.  
  
"Why?......" Was all he could gasp. I looked down at him with a pang of guilt, why? I mouthed the words "I had too.." before I drew my dagger back. His blood clogged his throat, he started caughing violently, shaking, and slowly dying. I watched, showing an emotionless face. But deep down inside, I pittied him for his kindess, that's how it got him into this trouble. He died, finally, laying slump against the cold stone of the road. I could feel the dark swirling around,already starting to feed on these healthy, dead bodies.  
  
Good work Silver.....  
  
OOOoooo, did I ever hate doing that, he was so nice to me. I HATE Lea Monde!  
  
They have joined us.....  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled to the walls, of course the walls were merely prejecting the sounds, but truely weren't the brains behind the sounds. Lea Monde is a living city, always bugging its dead, and everything else that lived here currently.  
  
I looked at my handiwork. Dan had a look of terror and something that looked suspiciously like a tear. His blood coursed out from the head and chest area, like a fountain of crimson liquid. His eyes were open, staring into nothingness. I walked over and closed them. Then I searched him, there had to be a necklace or something. Ah-hah, I pulled out a pendant and took it off him. I whipped the blood off it and put it on. To remember him, curse instinct. I pulled out the peice of wheat and put it back into his leather pouch. He was so nice to me...I looked down at myself to see blood all over my clothing. I touched my face to see some blood had also touched there.  
  
I sheathed Kris.  
  
There was yelling in the distance, people were coming to investigate. I ran back out of the Center and headed for the Undercity East now. Before leaving I took a last look at the dead body of Sir Dan Narokya. Godspeed...may you complete your death.  
  
----------  
  
I arrived at the Undercity East at noon. There was yelling now, from above, in the Town Center East. The soldiers have found their dead and continued to advance. Sooner or later I know that they'll come down here, and blood shall be shed from their kind.  
  
Us quicksilvers, stand to guard the East section of the Undercity, while zombies watch the West section. I can only guess that they have already overcome the zombies and skeletons though. Our first defense is sweetness, deception to be exact. If that doesn't work then we'll attack full force. Hopefully the harpies and lichs will cooperate....  
  
The entrance to the Undercity banged open. There stood more of the living folk. I was in front and let out a giggle, Mary and Shayla Quacksilver would understand. To act like children, no knives or anything for this first part.  
  
The captain now looked at me, and glared. Next to him was a woman, she whispered to him, then stood back. Uh-oh......Now the captain was whispering to a soldier.  
  
The soldier sighed ad walked out infront, to me, with his weapon drawn. "We are here to find a cultist, Sydney Losstarot. Do not interfere, or we will have to eliminate you." He addressed.  
  
I cocked my head, while the other quicksilvers in the room, two others to be exact, just stayed in their posistions and listened. "EEEee?" I asked Mary and Shayla, I cocked my head.  
  
"Aaaah," the other two sang, agreeing. The soldiers just stood there confused.   
  
I turned back to the "nagotiater" and smiled. "Leave fleshed ones, you have invaded our land..." I said loud and clear. Shayla nodded, while Mary giggled.  
  
The soldier looked back at their captain, with a worried look. I snickered, they will be easy to kill. The soldier looked back toward us and anounced, "So be it". I frowned, they dare brave us?  
  
The leader now stepped out and anounced his name to be Romeo Guildnestern. He said that death will come to those who oppose the cardinal, then he draw his sword and charged. He caught me off guard, slicing at me. He hit me on the arm, disabling it. I jumped back a little too late, and tripped, falling on my behind.  
  
Romeo stridded to me looked down. There was a cold expression on his face, this man meant business. He was glancing at Dan's pendant, glaring at me. I got up and looked up at him. "So you were the one?"  
I just stood there, trying to figure out how to win this battle.  
  
"Answer me puppet," He ordered calmly. Okay, gotta get away. I made a signal to the two quickslivers, with three of my fingers pointing to the door. On three......one, two- Romeo grabbed my hand while the others ran for the door. I struggled, but never won. Mary closed the door and locked it behind her. She did it for a good cause, she knew there was no chance for me now, I also knew this.  
  
I struggle more and more, but his grip only tightened, my wrist hurt now. I drew Kris and tried my best to stab him, but he grabbed that hand too, I was stuck! I was running out of strength now.   
  
I was in the air now, Guildenstern was holding my by my strings. I couldn't move, all I could do was look at the pendant that hung from my neck, and stare at the stone floor. Guildenstern kneeled down to my level, apparently one of his soldiers was holding my strings.  
  
"Will you answer now? Were did you get that necklace from?" I looked at him, refusing to speak. He merely glanced at me before a powerful wave of holy magic hit me. I screamed in pain, trying to move, but was still held firmly.  
  
The wave ceased, leaving me gasping for breath, I underestimated him big time! That was something I didn't want to go through again! I studdered Dan's name, still trying to catch my breath. I heard a sigh and footsteps, a weapon was being drawn. I was dropped to the floor, what's going on? I looked up only to feel a jolt of pain spreading from my chest. I tried to turn over to see what caused the pain, but was anchored down. I tried to reach bad but didn't have the strength. I started to cry from the pain, stiffling my screams. I wanted to kick my feet so back, but that would cause more pain.  
  
I heard footsteps, my hair was yanked, Romeo's face came into view. "Feel the suffering that Narokya felt." He let go of my hair, causing my face to slam into the stone beneath me. He left, I could hear the door being broken down, and the screams of the others. What have I done?  
I lay there, so weak, so helpless, with screams all around me. I feel something warm soaking my clothing. It came, slowly into view, scarlet red, and slowing. A mixture of cold stone feeling, and warm, scarlet blood all around. Then red boots came into view, someone knelt down. They had preist clothes. I heard mummbling that sounded like a prayer, then the person left. I was just blessed, to have a complete death! I have failed to stop the menace though. I hope dear sister can stop this menace, unlike I.......  
  
----------  
  
"What did you say!?" I raged, the news can't be true!  
  
"t-the Undercity E-East has been invaded by the i...i-intruders ma'am." The messanger stuttered.  
  
"How could this be?" I cried, "where was sister!?"  
  
"We found Silver dead, stabbed through the chest."  
  
"N-no........." How could this be? Dear little sister has been slain?! "Who killed her?!" I raged.  
"It is beleived that the captain of the soldiers has murdered her ma'am," the little orc said. He waited for my comand then. I clenched my fists, he shall pay dearly for his dastardly deed!  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Near the cathedral," he responded. That far already?!  
  
"Go tell Asura that she's incharge, I have a bone to pick." I ordered, heading to the main levels. I heard a rustle of foot steps running off towards Iron Maiden B3, I'm sure Azura will manage...  
  
----------  
  
I continued upwards until I reached City Walls North. I opened the door and started to hear faint yells coming down the hall. The door to my right burst open, a zombie stood there. He instantly closed the door behind him, locking it, then collapsed, leaning against the door. He looked around, slightly dazed, and leaning to one side. His blonde hair was plastered to his head, the priest-like clothes were ripped and torn. Maybe he was with that captain before his death?  
"What're you doing?" I asked the man, he looked at me, and frowned. His eyes were bright emeralds, I bet he was handsome before his death....  
  
"Yeeeeeu!" He pointed and accusing finger at me, "you're rrrrelated toooo her! Aren't you?" I blinked, and cocked my head confused. "To that little girl that opposed Guildenstern before the attack..." What?! Now it was my turn to frown, so he had seen my little sister die?  
  
There was pounding on the door that the man was leaning against, he jumped up and was about to head off, but I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me, like he was going to kill me. Lea Monde wouldn't like that now. "Listen, you help me, and I'll help you! I can hide you and let you out after whoever-is-chasing-you leave, but then you'll have to help me out by telling me some information, deal?" I asked, the people were now hammering at the door. They were calling out, "Grissom!" I guess that's the man's name...  
  
Grissom thought for a couple of seconds, it took time for things to register in zombie minds because they're brains decomposed so quickly. He nodded, shaking my hand to make the deal true. I smiled and led him to the Iron Maiden. "I'll lock you in, after they pass, I'll let you back out. Don't go anywhere..." I told him, letting go of him so he could enter. I closed the door from behind him, and locked it with a Steel Key. I walked over to shadow and hide there, anchoring myself with my strings.  
  
The door burst open and a lady walk in first, she looked around and indicated out the door. A man walked in now. Both of them were catching their breath, looking around the room.  
  
"I don't see anything here..." The woman said after they caught their breath. "He probably left through one of those doors..." She walked over to the door Grissom was hiding behind, and tried opening it. "Locked, this one needs a key, I don't think he's been through here..."  
  
"What kind of key does it need?"  
  
"Steel."  
  
"Grissom never had a steel key, you're right Neesa. I'll check this one..." The man said, walking over to the entrance to The Forgotten Path. He tried opening it, but to no avail. "This one's locked with a sigil, no way we're getting through here."  
  
"Which leaves us with the last one," Neesa said. She walked over to the door and opened it, walking through. The man followed, they closed the door behind them. I sighed unanchoring myself. Thank goodness they didn't therally check this room.  
  
I walked over to the Iron Maiden door and unlocked it with a CLICK. I opened the door and saw Grissom sitting next to a box near the corner. He was slightly rocking back and forth, like what a child might do when frightened. He spotted me and was about to get up, but I signaled that he stay where he was. He stayed. I walked over to him, and sat four feet infront of him. "It's your turn to finish off the deal," I said. "I need to know some information."  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"Two things, how did my sister die, and information on your captain."  
  
Grissom explained how Silver had died, who had killed her, and all the words said. His personal thoughts at that time were near somethings like, she deserved it, but poor kid. Then he went into information on Romeo Guidenstern, his captain. His information was quite interesting actually.  
  
When he finished, I let him go, and directed him where the two knights went. Grissom had plans for them.... I pity Grissom though, he has to deal with Lea Monde and it's voices, it's worse for him than for me.  
  
I headed for the catherdral, that's where Grissom directed me before he left. He said Romeo was searching for power, Grissom was blinded by rage at the time and didn't notice until he was reserected as a zombie by Lea Monde.  
  
----------  
  
It took me a while to reach the catherdral, with tons of soldiers in the way. Something was diffinutly happening at the catherdral. Everytime I met a soldier I either chopped their heads off, or just casted a death spell, my god, half of my spells missed!  
  
I finally reached the catherdral, 'twas midnight. There was a blue hue over the roof of the cathedral. I wonder what's happening? I caught a glimps of something that looked like a giant, missformed moth. The heck? I was about to enter when I tripped on something, I looked to see a dead body. A woman if correct, with platinum blonde hair and knights armor. A dagger was jabbed into her stomache, and she looked, how should I say this? Smooshed? What ever it was, it looked like it hurt alot!  
  
There was somehting that sounded like a rool of thunder, I looked up. The moth-thing was blowing up! A giant explosian, and all of Lea Monde started to rumble. The heck?! Parts of the cathedral already started to fall. I started to run to the direction of where I came. There was another rumble and my foot was caught under a giant bolder. NO! I tried to chip away at it with my dagger, but my foot wouldn't move. I looked up to see a head falling into the middle of the explosion. What....HEY! That was Romeo's head! I recognized it from the description that Grissom had given me. So the deed was done, Romeo has died, leaving me to do nothing. I didn't get close to avenging Silver, atleast someone else killed him. I'm sure he would've had Pediophobia if I got my chance to kill him....  
  
Another bolder was falling, bound to land on me. Falling, falling, faster and faster. I will finally experiance a true death, complete unlike last time............................  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:   
The way I see it, Quicksilvers an Shriekers were ordinary children before the quake. When the quake happened, supposidly everything died. I'd think that all the adults would stuff the kids in the Reatreat Passage (or whatever they called it). Whoever was there, lived, but were trapped here. I'd think that the children were infested with the dark before they died, and then officially becoming puppet children. Oh, and Pediophobia is fear of children ar dolls.  



End file.
